1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid connector with an audio jack, and particularly to a hybrid connector with an audio jack which has exchangeable terminals.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,937,404, 4,978,310, and 5,092,795 disclose conventional connectors. The prior art connector (shown in FIG. 6) comprises a dielectric housing 101, a metallic grounding shroud 500 enclosing the housing 101, a conductive grounding contact 200, a first contact 300 and a second contact 400.
The housing 101 includes a case 103 for receiving the contacts 200, 300 and 400 and a sleeve 102 forwardly projecting from the case 103 through which a complementary plug (not shown) is inserted. The U-shaped grounding shroud 500 forms a grounding leg 501 for grounding the complementary plug (not shown) and a pair of soldering fingers 502 outwardly extending. The grounding terminal 200 has a flat base 201, a grounding arm 203 upwardly depending from the base 201 and a soldering finger 202 rearwardly and horizontally extending from a middle rear edge of the base 201. The first contact 300 includes a flat base 301, a soldering finger 302 depending outwardly from a bottom edge of the base 301, and a longitudinal engaging arm 303 continuing forwardly from the base 301. The second contact 400 has an elongated base 401, a soldering finger 402 outwardly depending from a bottom edge of the base 401, and a longitudinal engaging arm 403 depending rearwardly from the base 401. The engaging arm 303 of the first contact 300 and the engaging arm 403 of the second contact 400 are laterally spaced from each other and cooperate for mating with the inserted complementary plug (not shown).
In assembly, the first contact 300 and the second contact 400 are respectively located at right and left interior sides of the case 103 of the housing 101. The grounding terminal 200 is forwardly inserted from a rear end of the housing 101. The shroud 500 is then engaged with the outside of the case 103. Furthermore, the soldering fingers 202, 302, 402 and 502 are disposed under a bottom surface of the housing 101 for mounting the connector onto a printed circuit board (not shown). The height from a top surface of the connector to the printed circuit board (not shown), therefore, cannot be reduced, making the connector unsuitable for lower profile applications.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.